


Your Head Is On Stake

by Kobuntan



Category: A Choice with no Regrets - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Lemon, Minor Violence, Possession, Reader-Insert, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your head is on stake, then.”<br/>“I will manage,” he growled into her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her brother, a swine

She glared at him defiantly. “I should have let my brother kick your ass!” She stomped to the door.

“You wouldn't do that.” Levi caught her by the arm, she jerked away from him, but he caught her and slammed her against the wall.

“Why on earth wouldn't I?” She let out a hiss. It hurt. He smirked as if he could read her thoughts.

His breath caressed her ear audibly and sensually as she felt his hot breath as he spoke. “I want you.” Came the whisper very near her ear, resisting the impulse to press his lips against her fragrant skin just yet. Her breath hitched in her throat. His skin smelled faintly of soap. He desired her, and he made no effort to hide that fact. Her mind went blank for a moment.

“No, you're right. I wouldn't do that.” She forced it to stay that way before feelings of vulnerability and failure seeped in. Would it be alright for her to just give in? Another though of playing around just a bit did not sound that bad.

“You little thug,” she told him in a deliberately mocking tone.

“Don't press your luck,” he warned softly. He ran his thumb along her lower lip; she bit his finger, not too hard, but hard enough to leave a mark for few days.

What would her brother say? That she slept with his lifelong enemy. That wouldn’t please him in the slightest. Although she never understood how they became enemies in the first place. He captured her wrists in his free hand and pinned them to the wall above her head. She hissed and narrowed her eyes. His grip was so tight his fingertips turned white.  

“Shit,” A reflection of pain showed on her face as he held her against the wall. Yes, they were attracted to each other, but she never dreamed of him capturing her one day and dragging her into attic. What was he even thinking? What if her brother sees them, or someone else? Stupid man. However, she had to admit that she enjoyed such attention, not to mention the adrenaline.

“This is how you are trying to flatter me?!” Fear of being caught was no longer running through her body nor mind. He was holding her tightly between the wall and himself. Levi pressed his body against hers and the friction made her moan his name softly. She could have sworn she saw a faint smirk on his lips but it appeared then disappeared so quickly. Their faces were close — his gray eyes intent and curious. So close that when his eyes opened it felt as if he touched her with his gaze.

“Would a fucking flower work?” Irritation zipped through her at the arrogant gesture from the male, giving her another shot of adrenaline. She tried to imagine him standing at her porch while holding a flower like a good, well-mannered boy. She had the totally inappropriate urge to laugh and had to literally bite her tongue so the sound wouldn't escape her lips.

“No.” She hissed and turned her head away. For a moment she closed her eyes, forcing her body to relax, soften. He smirked, observing the subduing of her resistance, the waning of her spirit and, finally, her resignation. As he watched her, he slowly released her imprisoned wrists, then he dragged his hands down her sides, tiny sparks scattering over her skin. Slowly with a sigh, she turned her head to look at him, her mouth flattened out into a thin, flat line.

The look in her eyes made him stop, she was hiding something, and something was off just like the feel of her resistance. Her body reacted to their new position as she attempted to jump into his arms and wrap her legs around him, sneaking her arms around his neck. She looked at his lips and then back up into his eyes. His burning eyes looked into hers with such mischief and lust that it sent shiver down her spine. Their bodies touched, and the room suddenly was unbearably warm. She rubbed her hand along the back of his neck into his hair, tangling her fingers into his dark locks.

“Then shut up.” _Bastard._ He angled his head closer, noting with brief satisfaction how her eyelids fluttered to her cheeks and her lips parted slightly. She had to admit that it was so good to feel his firm, warm body. His shoulders were much wider than they appeared under his clothing and his upper arms were muscular and defined.

She could not forget the first time she saw him without a shirt. He was a well-built man, but smaller than the other men around. His chest was muscular, his stomach flat and hard, and to her liking, he had such a tight, mouth-watering ass she wanted to grab and give it a hard squeeze. He also had a few scars, probably from a beating or a battle he suffered years ago. 

The feeling of her chest against his blinded his mind, Levi leaned close to her ear and felt her tremble when his breath caressed the side of her neck. He pushed her even harder against the wall with his body.

She ran her hands up his strong shoulders, then roamed to his firm backside and threaded them through his thick hair; she grabbed his hair and pulled hard.

His silver eyes were piercing in their scrutiny and they never wavered from their hold on hers. “Damn woman,” he growled.

“What? You really thought I will let you do whatever you want? That easily?” His eyes were open, studying the passion that washed over her features as he pressed himself against her again, imagining what it would be like when he entered her body, pushing himself deep inside her. He wanted to hear her voice, to see her face, to touch her and watch her eyes darken. Levi's heart started beating a little faster now. A silent growl rambled through his chest at that thought.

“Maybe.” His eyes came back into the present and he looked her in the eyes. Her eyes zoomed back in on his, cocking an eyebrow as she yanked his hair again, this time pulling him closer to her.

Their lips were so close they were almost touching. Levi could feel her breathing upon his lips. His eyes were open; he was observing her closely.

His lips followed the trail of her jawline until she breathed his name through parted lips. She let him have what he had wanted for so long to feel, his soft lips on hers, the taste and the feel. She breathed out an inarticulate sound, and he took it in to his own mouth. Their lips were locked in a hot, lingering kiss. He held her through her lower back and she kept her hands around his neck.

“Levi,” she purred out his name.

“What?” he said, still kissing her, as his body clamored for more.

“I forgot to tell you, my brother will be here soon.” Tentatively she ran her tongue over his lower lip as he had done to hers in the past. For a moment, he froze in place, comprehending what she said.

“You should have fucking said so before,” he muttered, dropping her to her feet and backing off.

“You should _fucking_ pay attention.” Then she crossed her hands tightly over her chest in a way he could only liken as defensive. He clicked his tongue, opened the window and quickly jumped on the window frame as he was eyeing the situation outside. It was past probably midnight, and the streets were empty. Only a fool would walk around these gloom streets.

It was dark. The only light came from two streetlamps, at opposite ends of the thorough fare; the rest was bathed in dark shadows. The streetlight in front of her place was out.

“Shit.” He spat a curse as he was unsure now where to jump.

Something rumbled downstairs, both of them looked towards the locked door and then at each other.

“You better go.”

“Shit I’m trying to.” He was risking his neck because of this woman. Her brother was a notorious slaughterer. He witnessed one of his actions. Levi saw him smiling at one young female, probably a prostitute, when his own knife had slit her throat open so deep her head almost came off.

Her throat exploded in a waterfall of deep syrupy scarlet that streamed down her chest and onto her shirt. Levi wondered how she managed to live with such a man under one roof, he tried to ask to come live with him. However, her response was always the same. She couldn't leave her brother and risk his life. He was a living swine, Levi despised him.

She hummed as she chuckled at his discomposure and grabbed his collar. She pulled his head towards hers and pressed her lips against his. When their lips parted, she loosened the hold on his collar.

“There are few market tents near the buildings. Think you could jump there?”  She pointed at the building, his eyes following her finger.

Suddenly, she heard the heavy sound of footsteps coming near. Her heart began to beat light and fast. 

“Go!” She hissed. Levi stole one more kiss before he disappeared into the night. A ghost of a smirk crossing her lips.

The creak of the swinging door made her yelp in surprise as she looked at her brother.


	2. I'm Keeping You

“My turn now,” he said darkly. Sucking her lower lip between his teeth, he gently nipped and then slowly released.

“Your turn?”

Levi captured her lips, the jolt of instant lust shocking him. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of it. Levi was a good kisser. She had kissed him once before, and it was like kissing flame. He wasn't a man who lost control. Ever. However this time, he allowed himself to. After all, she was the one provoking him to no end. He wanted to hear her moan underneath him, his name. Hear her scream. 

She opened her mouth just a little and he slid his tongue inside. His kissing excited her and she wanted him more. Tilting his head, he deepened their lip lock, clutching a handful of her thick locks, and pinning her in place. She threaded her fingers through his dark hair as well. He grunted, turning her to the bed.

“You owe me.” Did she? As she arched to him, Levi's thigh slid between her legs pushing them apart, he let his lips wander from hers, to her jaw to her neck where he was nibbling the skin. He pushed her back on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt. She tingled from head to toe with the promise of pleasure to come and hoped she would remember her very own name when it was all over.

He very slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pressed his lips to the tender skin of her throat. Relaxed somewhat, he proceeded to cut away the bra, she grinned fiercely, feeling the cool breeze on her breasts. His touch scorched her skin and his hands found her breasts as he moved his mouth down her neck and to her chest.

Slowly, he touched silky nub, tracing a delicate circle around her tight nipple. He pinched her nipples slightly just hard enough to arouse her. Then his head bent, and Levi swirled his tongue around her sensitive little nub and then speared her deep, licking and suckling as if he loved every taste and all the different textures of her.

He was so very good at this. He tormented, he teased, and he licked a circle around one hard bud then the other, drawing wet circles over them.

“Levi,” she panted when he moved his lips towards the soft flesh on her neck, and pressed his lips against it, fully. Levi needed to hear more. He nibbled her neck, and when she squirmed, he bit down, hard enough to mark, and enough for her to feel it. She moaned and bit her lower lip.

She moved her hand underneath his shirt, slowly moving it back up, gently feeling one ridge of muscle after another, just as she remembered. She moved her fingertips from the pills on his chest, down his stomach to his groin, taking him in her fingers as she circled him tight as she felt him growing under her touch.

With a groan, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers, the kiss deep and hard. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss that took away all sense of time and place. She heard her heart beating against his skin. She grabbed his shirt and started pulling it up, and he broke away from the kiss to divest himself of it in one fluid motion.

He pressed his lips on hers and she opened them to him, so his tongue could explore the warm interior. She met him in his ferocity, her tongue battling his. Levi unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them and slid them down.

“Take them off,” she told him referring to his pants. He took off his pants following his shorts; he towered over her the way he wanted to tower over everybody else. She threw her head back and moaned as he slid one of his hands into her panties, and he traced the crease between her cheeks with his finger. She gripped his back as he slid a finger into her wetness, his mouth capturing her gasp. He felt her muscles tug on his finger as he worked it deeper.

“What else you got planned, Levi?” She was tight and slick around him. When she whimpered, he added a second finger, stroking her. Levi shuddered with excitement at the intensity of her response.

“I'm planning to keep you,” he informed her shortly. She would question him, if she would be in a different position. For now, she did not care.

Slowly, he worked his fingers in and out, adding a third and synchronizing them with the movement of his thumb. She fought for breath but lost it again as he slid his ring finger inside her. Sliding his thumb against that sensitive nub of flesh once again, teasing and tormenting her. She began rocking her hips against his hand, asking for more friction. Her lips parted on a sharp breath. She tangled her fingers in his hair as a surge of pleasure coursed through her. She moaned and whispered his name as she asked for more.

He pulled deeper until she screamed as she convulsed and tightened around his fingers before the warm flow of her juice dripped down his hand. She finally opened her eyes to watch him staring at her, hovering as he licked her juices off his fingers.

“All mine,” He kissed her. Deep. Almost angry.

Levi positioned himself at her opening and with one sudden thrust, he buried himself inside her. Rewarded with a load moan, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further. He couldn't seem to help himself, Levi pulled back and thrust deeply into her again. He wanted to bury himself as deep as she could take him. Levi reached for her hands, pinning them back against the pillows, opening her body to him fully. Her rounded breasts jutted forward, her back arched, and he watched the flush of arousal creep across her cheeks as he slowly pulled out. Just as he imagined, even better. Levi held her hips in place, needing that connection as he'd never needed anything in his life.

His breath was hot on her ear as he said, “I never should have left the other night.”

He surged forward again, this time even deeper. Their eyes glazed with passion, her breath gasped from her swollen lips. He thrust shallowly, rocking his hips even as he clenched her hands, holding her in place. Her breath was coming in sharp gasps as she moaned his name over and over again. In moments she had a rhythm going in sync with his thrusts into her. Then she moaned with him as he began sliding deeper.

“Shit,” his thrusts continued to come hard and fast as she worked to keep up. He took her open mouth in a wild kiss; she let loose in an immense orgasm that rolled through her as Levi continued to thrust inside her. Her hips rose to meet each thrust, she lowered them each time to grind with him.

She ran her hands down the thick muscles of his back, digging in her nails to encourage him to pick up the pace. Each movement sparked new pleasure, more heat. He began to slide in quicker, his hips rocking. He could feel her arching beneath him, her breath coming in quick gasps. He groaned as she pulled him closer to her.

“O-Out,” She felt him swell, felt his cock twitch and knew he was going to come soon. Levi knew spilling his seed in her would be the worst idea, before he reached his limits; he pulled out and spilled his warm liquid on the sheets.

Levi collapsed next to her, struggling for his own breath as he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively and drew her back against his chest. He didn't know if it was her heart pounding or his he felt. Levi took her hand in his, threading their fingers together and kissed the back of her neck. She liked the way he fit against her. He was a delicious surprise she never expected.

Their breathing ragged and their bodies were sweaty. Pleasure still thrummed through her veins and she closed her eyes for a long moment to savor it.

“You’re staying.” It wasn't a question, but a statement. Letting go off his hand, she turned around and looked at him with a smirk.

“Your head is on stake then.” She closed her eyes tightly, resting her head against his shoulder. His fingers found her back and slowly he began to caress her.

“I will manage,” he growled into her ear, his voice hoarse.

“Mmm,” she hummed and he heard the smile in her voice. She wondered if he will stick to his words. He softly kissed her temple while she absently stroked her fingers across his bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy my Levi fic this time! Have fun reading~


End file.
